Himmelsarena Arc
Arc 3 Der Heaven's Arena Arc ist der dritte (offiziell zweite) Handlungsbogen der Serie. Der Bogen spannt sich von den Kapiteln 44 bis 63 des Mangas, den Episoden 37 bis 44 der Animeserie von 1999 und den Episoden 27 bis 36 der Anime-Serie 2011. Zusammenfassung Gon und Killua kommen in der Heaven's Arena an, einem Ort, an dem sich Kämpfer versammeln. Ihr Ziel ist es, zu trainieren, Geld zu verdienen und Hisoka zu finden, so dass Gon Hisokas Abzeichen vom Hunter Exam zurückgeben kann. Sie beginnen im untersten Stockwerk und können ihre Spiele leicht gewinnen. Sie bemerken einen Mitkämpfer, einen Jungen namens Zushi, der ungefähr in ihrem Alter ist. Später konfrontiert Zushi Killua in einer Schlacht. Zuversichtlich in seinen Fähigkeiten, versucht Killua sein Bestes, um Zushi auszuschalten. Zuzusehen ist Zushi in der Lage, Killuas Angriffen auf ihn standzuhalten. Wenn Zushi keinen weiteren Treffer mehr machen kann, gibt er eine Energie frei, die Killua zurückschickt. Das Gefühl erinnert Killua an seinen älteren Bruder Illumi und er glaubt, dass sie irgendwie die gleiche Technik benutzen. Zushis Master - Wing, der mit dem Publikum zuschaut - schreit laut warnend Zushi zu, diese Technik nicht anzuwenden. Killua verschwendet keine Zeit mehr und gibt Zushi einen kraftvollen Schlag, der ihn aus der Arena wirft. Obwohl besiegt, kann Zushi trotz des Angriffs immer noch aufstehen. Gon gratuliert Killua zum Gewinn eines weiteren Spiels, aber Killua wundert sich über die Technik, die Zushi verwendet hat. Er erzählt Gon, dass er Zushis Unterhaltung mit Wing gehört hat und er entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er das benutzt hat. Gon schlägt vor, dass sie stattdessen Zushi fragen sollten. Später erklärt Zushi ihnen alles. Gon und Killua können nicht verstehen, was Zushi sagt. Stattdessen nähert sich Wing ihnen und Killua fragt ihn, ob er ihnen etwas über eine Technik namens Nen beibringen kann. In ihren Quartieren beginnt Wing zu erklären, was Nen ist und seine Prinzipien. Er demonstriert die gleiche Energie, die Zushi zuvor benutzt hat. Als sie zurück in den Turm kommen, erzählt Killua Gon, dass Wing sie belogen hat. Die 200. Etage Sie kommen schließlich in den 200. Stock. Der Flur, der zum Register führt, ist durch eine starke Aura blockiert. Während sie sich vorwärts bewegen, zeigt sich eine Angestellte. Sie teilt ihnen mit, dass sie nur bis Mitternacht Zeit haben, sich für den Kampf anzumelden. Hisoka zeigt sich und sagt ihnen, dass sie noch nicht bereit sind, auf den Boden zu treten. Sie versuchen, sich durchzusetzen, aber Hisoka ist stärker. Wing erscheint hinter ihnen und bietet Gon und Killua an, ihnen das echte Nen beizubringen. Zurück in Wings Zimmer demonstriert er Nen und lässt sie den Druck spüren. Er öffnet ihre Aura-Knoten, damit sie eine Nen-Technik namens Ten benutzen können. Zwei Stunden später kommen sie zurück in den 200. Stock, um sich Hisoka zu stellen. Sie durchlaufen erfolgreich seine Nen-Barriere. Nach Hisoka Blätter, werden sie von drei Kämpfern konfrontiert, Gido, Sadaso und Riehlvelt, die sie zu einem Kampf herausfordern. Gon gegen Gido Am nächsten Tag steht Gon Gido gegenüber. Gido hat bereits 4 Siege und 1 Niederlage. Er beginnt das Match mit seinen Kreisel. Unwissend, was die Oberteile können, wird Gon immer wieder getroffen. Er versucht mehrmals erfolglos auszuweichen. Gon sagt, die Kreisel sind stark wie Hämmer. Gido schlägt ihn weiter und bekommt 5 saubere Punkte. Gon versucht die Bewegung der Kreisel zu spüren, scheitert aber immer noch. Als Gon aus dem Ring geworfen wurde, sieht er einen Kreisel in der Nähe, die ihn aber nicht angreift. Er schlussfolgert, dass sich die Kreisel in alle Richtungen bewegen und sich selbst abstoßen. Gon erkennt schließlich, wie man den Kreiseln ausweicht. Er versucht dann, Gido zu treten, aber Gido selbst dreht sich wie ein Kreisel. Gon wird erneut geschlagen, was Gido weitere 3 Punkte einbringt. Gon bleibt ruhig und benutzt Zetsu. Wing, der von der Seitenlinie aus zuschaut, ist schockiert, weil er Gon noch nicht Zetsu beigebracht hat. Mit Zetsu kann Gon mit geschlossenen Augen den Gipfeln ausweichen. Er kann die Bewegungen der Oberteile fühlen und er kann immer noch kämpfen. Hisoka beobachtet auch Gons Spiel und wird eregt. Die Nachwirkung Nach seinem Kampf mit Gido zieht sich Gon drei Frakturen und zwölf Risse an seinen Rippen zu. Er wird 4 Monate brauchen, um sich zu erholen. Killua fängt an, ihn wegen seiner Rücksichtslosigkeit zu beschimpfen. Wing betritt den Raum und schlägt Gon. Er fährt damit fort, mit all den Dingen zu schimpfen, die Killua vorher gesagt hat. Wing verbietet Gon, für 2 Monate zu kämpfen und wird Gon nicht erlauben Nen auszuüben oder zu studieren. Gon verspricht es und Wing gibt ihm einen Pfand. Wing fragt dann Killua, was seine Ziele im Wettbewerb sind. Killua erwidert, wenn er Wing und Zushi nicht getroffen hätte, wird er Geld verdienen und Gon wird gegen Hisoka kämpfen. Dann kommt Killua zurück und sieht Gon in seinem Zimmer meditieren, damit er sich Gon anschließen kann. In der Zwischenzeit wandte sich Kurapika an die Sengi Guild Hunter Agency, nur um vom Agenten der Hunter-Verband abgelehnt zu werden. Sie erzählt ihm, dass Kurapika ein Neuling und klug ist, und Kunden kümmern sich nicht darum, Anfänger zu haben, aber Kurapika ist außerdem ein Amateur. Sie sagt Kurapikas Prüfung ist noch nicht vorbei und fragt, ob er etwas neben ihr sehen kann. Und da Kurapika das nicht kann, schlägt sie ihm vor, wieder zu kommen, nachdem er es gelernt hat. Auf seinem Weg zurück trifft Kurapika einen Mann, dessen Name noch unbekannt ist, der seine Hunter Lizenz stiehlt und provoziert so auf ein Match mit Kurapika. Nachdem er völlig besiegt wurde, erhält Kurapika seine Hunter Lizenz zurück, während der Fremde ihm sagt, dass er ihn über Nen unterrichten wird, zu dem Kurapika geht, und als solcher wird der Ältere sein Meister. Hisoka gegen Kastro Einen Monat später ist Gon vollkommen geheilt, was Killua überrascht, denn es braucht vier Monate, um sich zu erholen. Killua präsentiert dann zwei Tickets für Hisokas Spiel. Er behauptet, dass er reservierte Plätze bekommen kann, weil sie Kämpfer im 200. Stock sind und Hisokas Spiele sehr beliebt sind. Bevor sie weitermachen können, sagt Wing Nein. Wing sagt ihnen, dass das Beobachten eines Spiels wie das Lernen von Nen ist. Killua geht alleine. Eine Stunde vor dem Spiel benutzt Killua seine Attentatsfähigkeiten, um sich Kastro zu nähern. Er sieht ihn auf einer Couch sitzen, aber bevor er es wusste, ist Kastro schon an seiner Seite. Dies überraschte Killua, doch er blieb ruhig und belügt Kastro, dass er für sein Autogramm da ist. Kastro lobt Killua für seine Zets, obwohl er bereits wusste, dass Killua dort war, seit er auf dem Boden angekommen ist. Hisokas Spiel gegen Kastro steht kurz vor dem Beginn. Kastro gibt an, dass er ein energisches Training absolviert hat, um ihn zu besiegen. Kastro greift zuerst an und trifft Hisoka, während sich Hisoka fragt, was gerade passiert ist. In der Seitenlinie leitet Killua ab, dass Kastro eine Illusion gemacht hat. Kastro stürmt erneut auf Hisoka zu, dieses Mal weicht Hisoka dem ersten Schlag aus, wird aber von der zweiten getroffen. Kastro greift Hisoka weiterhin durch Schläge und Tritte an und Kastro kann Hisoka mit seiner Schnelligkeit niederschlagen. Das Ergebnis ist jetzt 4: 0. Hisoka steht auf und fängt an, Kastros Kampffähigkeit abzuleiten. Kastro gibt an, dass er Hisokas Arm nehmen wird, indem er seinen charakteristischen Zug benutzt, die Tiger Bite Fist. Hisoka gibt dann an, dass er gerne seinen Arm geben wird. Kastro kann Hisokas rechten Arm abschneiden. Hisoka erkennt endlich das Geheimnis von Kastro's Stärke, Kastro hat tatsächlich ein Double. Kastro zeigt seine Doppelgänger-Fähigkeit und sagt Hisoka, dass er seinen linken Arm als nächstes nehmen wird. Hisoka versteckt dann seinen rechten Arm mit einem Stück Stoff. Aus dem Tuch kamen Karten heraus. Er sagt Kastro, dass er eine Karte wählen und sich merken soll, und fragt, welche Nummer er bekommen würde, wenn er folgende Formel anwendet: ((x + 4) * 2 - 6) / 2 – x. Er zieht eine Karte aus seinem gebrochenen Arm und zeigt ein Ass (welches "1" ist). Er gibt Kastro die Karte als Andenken und sagt ihm, dass er wüsste, dass seine Antwort 1 wäre. Kastro greift erneut an und nimmt seinen linken Arm. Zu seiner Überraschung ist Hisokas rechter Arm zurück und er nähert sich Kastro. Kastro greift weiterhin Hisoka mit seinem Double an. Hisoka schickt seine Karten zu Kastro, die Kastro am linken Arm treffen. Kastro fährt fort, auszuweichen, aber er wird schließlich am ganzen Körper getroffen. Hisoka gewinnt das Match und lässt einen toten Kastro zurück. Die Spinne Zurück in den Schatten erwartet eine Frau Hisoka und lässt ihn seine Wunden zeigen. Sie kommentiert, dass Hisoka ein dummer Idiot ist, und macht damit weiter seine Wunden zu behandeln, während sie bezahlt wird. Machi beginnt Hisokas linken Arm mit Hilfe ihrer Fähigkeit zu nähen. Ein paar Sekunden später funktioniert Hisokas linker Arm perfekt. Machi fährt fort seinen rechten Arm zu behandeln und berechnet ihm 20.000.000 Jenny für den linken Arm und 50.000.000 Jenny für seinen rechten Arm. Er benutzt eine Kombination aus Bungee Gum und Textur Surprise um seine Wunden zu verstecken. Machi sagt dann zu Hisoka, dass sie geht und er sich nicht überanstrengen soll, bevor seine Wunden vollständig geheilt sind. Sie erinnert Hisoka an das Wichtigste, am 30. August vormittags in der Yorknew City, dass alle Mitglieder anwesend sein müssen. Hisoka fragt sie, ob der Chef da sein werde und sie antwortet, dass er es höchstwahrscheinlich tun wird und auch wenn Hisoka nicht erscheint, wird der Chef ihm wahrscheinlich nachgehen. Hisoka fragt auch Machi, ob sie bei ihm bleiben könne, aber sie ist schon gegangen. Später duscht Hisoka und entfernt mit Hilfe seiner Textur Surprise das PhantomTroupeTattoo auf seinem Rücken. Dreifachgefährdung Wing sagt Gon und Killua, dass sie wieder mit Zushi anfangen werden. Als Teil ihres Trainings ließ Wing Gon das vorherige Spiel von Hisoka mit Kastro ansehen. Wing befiehlt Killua und Gon Ten zu benutzen, während Zushi Ren anwendet. Während Zushi Ren benutzt, sagt ihm Wing, dass er Gon benutzen und während des Spiels Hisokas Aura in seinem Körper sehen soll. Dann teilt Wing Gon mit, dass er noch 28 Tage hat, um sich in einem anderen Match zu registrieren und Killua hat 27. Gon wird sein Match am 10. Juni haben, während Killua am 9. Juni ist. Bis dahin beherrschen sie Gyo. Später treffen Gon, Killua und Zushi im 200. Stock ein und werden wieder von Gido, Riehvelt und Sadaso konfrontiert. Killua drückt seine Verärgerung über sie aus und Sadaso sagt ihm, dass sie wissen wollen, wann Gon und Killua in der Lage sind zu kämpfen. Gon erzählt Sadaso, dass er am 10. Juni kämpfen wird. Allerdings kann Sadaso nach dem 29. Mai nicht mehr kämpfen, aber er versichert Gon, dass sie kämpfen werden. In ihrem Zimmer üben Gon und Killua weiter und Zushi beobachtet sie. Nach dem Training verlässt Zushi die Unterkunft und wird von Sadaso verfolgt. Er benutzt seine Fähigkeit Nen, um Zushi daran zu hindern, sich zu bewegen. Killua nähert sich ihnen und stimmt zu, ihr Gegner zu sein. Er versichert ihnen, dass er sie gewinnen lassen wird und jedem von ihnen den Sieg bringen wird. Gon wird jedoch nicht in der Lage sein, sie zu bekämpfen. Das Trio stimmt zu und das Matchdatum wird am 29. Mai festgelegt. Sadaso gibt Zushi an Killua zurück. In der Zwischenzeit redet Gido mit Gon über Zushi's Fall. Am nächsten Tag hört Killua einen Mann, der Tickets für Sadasos und Gons Match verkauft. In ihrem Zimmer dankt Wing Killua, dass er sich gestern Abend um Zushi gekümmert hat. Killua belügt Gon, dass jemand Killua am Telefon anrief und sagte, sein Freund sei am Haupteingang eingeschlafen. Dann fragt Killua Wing, ob er Hisokas Spiel wieder sehen darf, da er Gyo gegen spielen kann. Wing lobt sie, dass sie an einem Abend Gyo lernen können. Killua erzählt Wing, dass er bereits entschieden hat, an welchem Tag er kämpfen wird, am 29. Mai, seinem Geburtstag, was auch eine Megalüge ist. Gon nähert sich Killua, weil er weiß, dass sie auch Killua bedroht haben. Gon ist bereit, absichtlich zu verlieren, aber Killua hat noch weitere Pläne. In seinem Zimmer freut sich Sadaso über seinen kommenden 6. Sieg gegen Killua und darüber, dass er bald zum Floor Master wird. Killua betritt sein Zimmer und bedroht ihn; Wenn Sadaso sich bewegt, Nen benutzt oder ein Geräusch macht, ist er tot. Killua lässt Sadaso schwören, dass er nie wieder vor ihnen erscheinen wird. Ein paar Augenblicke später gewinnt Killua sein Spiel durch Abwesenheit. Sadaso kontaktiert Riehlvelt über ein Telefon und teilt ihm mit, dass Killua wie eine Person ist, die auf der dunklen Seite lebt. Indem er nur durch seine Augen sieht, erkennt Sadaso den Unterschied zwischen ihrer Stärke und so entschied er sich aufzuhören, anstatt zu sterben. Riehlvelt behauptet, dass Killua ihn nicht erschrecken kann, aber zu seiner Überraschung ist Killua bereits in ihrem Zimmer. Er sagt ihnen, dass sie die Regeln respektieren sollen. Riehlvelt und Gido versprechen aus Angst, fair zu kämpfen. Face Off: Teil 1 Der Tag ihrer Spiele ist gekommen. Gon denkt daran die alte Angelrute seines Vaters als Waffe zu benutzen, dem Wing zustimmt. In der Arena ist Gon der Erste, der sich bewegt. Bevor Gon näher kommen konnte, dreht sich Gido wie ein Kreisel. Als nächstes schickt er seine Kreisel, die Gon angreifen, aber er blockt einfach die Kreisel ab. Gon pulverisiert erfolgreich die Kreisel, was Gido überrascht, wie sein Nen zunahm. Gon macht den nächsten Schritt, indem er mit seiner Angel angreift und gegen Gido unwirksam scheint. Nach einer Reihe von Angriffen hebt Gon eine Steinplatte des Rings mit seiner Angelrute und zerschlägt Gido. Gido wird niedergeschlagen und Gon gibt seinen letzten Schlag ab und bricht Gidos Metallbein. Gon droht Gido damit er nicht wieder Zushi angreifen wird. Kurz nach Gons Kampf steht Killua Riehlvelt gegenüber. Diesmal ist Riehlvelt völlig zuversichtlich. Killua fängt an, hoch und schnell zu springen, als Riehlvelt dachte, er wäre verschwunden. Killua erscheint hinter ihm und versucht ihn zu schlagen, aber Riehlvelt kann ihm mit Aura Boost ausweichen. Killua zuckt nur mit den Schultern und denkt, dass er zu hoch gesprungen ist. Riehlvelt nimmt zwei Peitschen heraus und nennt sie Twin Snakes. Er umkreist sich schnell innerhalb der Peitschen und es sieht wie eine perfekte Verteidigung aus, genannt Twin Snakes 'Söhne der Verteidigung. Während er über seine Fähigkeiten prahlt, schickt er die Peitschen nach Killua, aber er fängt sie einfach. Obwohl überrascht, schaltet Riehlvelt dann Twin Snakes 'Thunder Snake um, der jeden, der physischen Kontakt damit hat, durch einen Stromschlag tötet. Riehlvelt beginnt wieder zu lachen und rühmt sich seiner Fähigkeiten. Diesmal schickt Killua ihn durch die Luft. Er sagt, dass Elektrizität ihn nicht verletzt, da es ein Teil seiner Ausbildung und Folter war. Riehlvelt bittet Killua, ihn zu retten und Killua stimmt zu. Riehlvelt fällt ihm in die Arme, während Killua die Twin Snakes hält. Aufgrund der Elektrizität wird Riehlvelt durch einen Stromschlag bewusstlos und verliert den Kampf. Face Off: Teil 2 Ein paar Tage später steht Gon Riehlvelt gegenüber. Diesmal brachte Gon seine Angel nicht mit. Riehlvelt beginnt das Match mit dem Song of Defense der Twin Snakes. Gon kauert auf dem Boden, nimmt mit bloßen Händen eine Steinplatte und schlägt gegen Riehlvelt. Er schafft es jedoch, dem Angriff auszuweichen. Gon rennt hinter ihm her und packt seine beiden Arme, worauf Riehlvelt seine Peitschen fallen lässt. Gon nimmt die Peitschen und wickelt sie um Riehlvelts Hals. Gon gibt vor, die Donnerschlangen einzuschalten, und Riehlvelt fällt aus Angst in Ohnmacht und macht Gon zum Sieger. Hisoka gratuliert Gon in der Seitenlinie. Hisoka willigte ein, gegen Gon zu kämpfen und lässt ihn entscheiden, wann ihr Kampf stattfinden wird. Wing sagt, es ist Zeit zu sehen, was für Nen-Arten Zushi, Gon und Killua sind. Mit einem mit Wasser befüllten Weinglas und einem Blatt oben drauf demonstriert Wing, indem er Ren um das Glas herum verwendet, dass er ein Verstärker ist, indem er das Wasservolumen erhöht. Gon ist ein Verstärker, Zushi ist ein Manipulator und Killua ist ein Transmuter. Nach dem Training kommen die drei zurück, um zu sehen, wie sie sich verbessert haben. Killuas Wasser schmeckt nach Honig, Zushi kämpft und Gon erschafft eine erstaunliche Menge Wasser, die Wing beeindruckt und erschreckt. Killua und Gon bestehen den letzten Hunter-Test. Gon gegen Hisoka Als Hisoka und Gon schließlich kämpfen, ist das eine große Sache. Der Platz ist gepackt. Gon beginnt mit einer Flut von Angriffen, wird aber ziemlich oft getroffen und das Ergebnis wird 1: 0, Hisoka. Gon hat einen Plan, indem er einen Teil des Hallenbodens umdreht, so wie er es im vorherigen Kampf getan hat, aber dieses Mal zerschlägt er ihn und lässt eine Schuttwelle in Richtung Hisoka fliegen. In den Trümmern kann Gon Hisoka einen harten Schlag verpassen, erzielte zwei Punkte und erfüllte sein Ziel, ... traf Hisoka im Gesicht, 2-1, Gon. Hisoka geht lässig auf Gon zu und Gon macht dasselbe. Schließlich übergibt Gon Hisoka sein # 44-Etikett aus dem Hunter Exam, weil er ihm gerade ins Gesicht geschlagen hat. Hisoka braucht dann nicht lange, um herauszufinden, dass Gon ein Enhancer ist, weil er einfach ist und jedem die Methode der Persönlichkeitsanalyse erklärt, um den Nen-Typ einer Person zu entdecken (obwohl Hisoka zugibt, dass dies keine exakte Wissenschaft ist): Enhancer (z.B. Gon und Wing) sind einfach und bestimmt, Transmuter (z.B. Hisoka und Killua) sind skurril und Lügner, Emitter sind temperamentvoll, Spezialisten neigen dazu, unabhängig zu sein, Beschwörer sind nervös und unruhig und Manipulatoren sind streitlustig. Hisoka wird ernst und greift Gon nach Belieben an, wobei Gon kaum ausweichen kann. Hisoka erzielt schließlich einen kritischen Treffer, Gon muss zurückweichen und der Spielstand wird 3-2, Hisoka. Gon versucht über eine Strategie nachzudenken, aber Hisoka wird gelangweilt. Er will, dass Gon ihn angreift, aber Gon lehnt ab. Es wird enthüllt, dass Hisoka seine Bungee-Gum-Kraft auf Gons Wange gelegt hat. Hisoka zieht ihn zu sich und gibt einen vernichtenden Schlag, 6-2, Hisoka. Die Menge schien bei der Wertung nicht zufrieden zu sein. Hisoka erklärt, als er die Kraft anbrachte, und Gon erkennt, dass der Bungee-Gum nicht abgenommen werden kann. Hisoka wird wie immer angeturnt und erlaubt es Gon, ihn wiederholt zu schlagen. Hisoka schlägt dann Gon mit dem Bungee-Gum, ist wieder dabei, aber Gon blockiert den zweiten Schlag. Der Richter gibt Gon 2 Punkte und 3 Punkte für Hisoka, 1 für einen Niederschlag. Gon argumentiert, dass er nie niedergeschlagen wurde, als die Menge anfing laut zu buhen. Gon bemerkt, dass er nur 1 Punkt hat, bis er verliert, als plötzlich ein Stück Trümmer vom Boden der Arena ihm ins Gesicht schlägt und verliert. Hisoka nutzte die Zeit, um den Bungee-Gum zu befestigen. Hisoka ist erfreut, wie stark Gon geworden ist. Gon ist verärgert, erkennt aber, dass er eines Tages noch die Chance hat, Hisoka zu besiegen. Der Richter gibt zu, dass er für den Sieg von Hisoka war, weil er befürchtete, dass Gon während des Kampfes sterben würde. Killua und Gon verabschieden sich von Wing und Zushi und fahren zur Walinsel. Nennenswerte Charaktere * Killua Zoldyck * Hisoka * Wing * Zushi * Gido * Riehvelt * Sadaso * Kastro * Machi Hauptkämpfe * Killua Zoldyck gegen Zushi * Gon Freecss gegen die Amori Brüder (nur im Anime 1999) * Gon Freecss gegen Gido * Hisoka Morrow gegen Kastro * Killua Zoldyck gegen Dorado (nur im Anime 1999) * Gon Freecss gegen Gido (Rematch) * Killua Zoldyck gegen Riehvelt * Gon Freecss gegen Riehvelt * Gon Freecss gegen Hisoka Morrow Randbemerkung * Gon und Killua lernen die Grundlagen von Nen von ihrem Lehrer Wing. * Gon ist in der Lage, Hisoka einen Schlag zu versetzen und sein Abzeichen aus dem Hunter-Exam-Bogen zurückzugeben. * Hisoka offenbart sich als ein Mitglied der Phantom Troupe. Quelle Hunterpedia Kategorie:Handlung